<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Raison by AlexieUtopie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619712">La Raison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie'>AlexieUtopie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shaman King (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choice, F/M, Family, Love Despite Everything, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Les gens avaient toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi Yoh et Anna restaient ensemble ; pourquoi leurs fiançailles se maintenaient. Personne ne réussissait à comprendre comment Yoh pouvait supporter une demoiselle aussi tyrannique qu'Anna au quotidien, et encore moins comment il pouvait envisager un avenir heureux et tranquille avec elle."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Raison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dispositions légales : <em>Shaman King</em> appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.</p><p>Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 31 août 2014.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les gens avaient toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi Yoh et Anna restaient ensemble ; pourquoi leurs fiançailles se maintenaient. Personne ne réussissait à comprendre comment Yoh pouvait supporter une demoiselle aussi tyrannique qu'Anna au quotidien, et encore moins comment il pouvait envisager un avenir heureux et tranquille avec elle.</p><p>	Parce que, franchement, elle était vraiment terrifiante, et Yoh était le premier à l'admettre. Et puis, elle passait son temps à donner des ordres à tout le monde, n'hésitant pas à recourir à la force pour se faire obéir, et les torturant à travers ses entraînements infernaux. Pourtant, malgré tout cela, Yoh maintenait ses fiançailles avec elle ! C'était à ne rien y comprendre !</p><p>	Était-ce de la pression familiale ? Après tout, il y avait bien une autre prétendante à ce titre, même si elle était moins puissante qu'Anna. Tamao était peut-être plus faible, timide et peu sûre d'elle, mais elle faisait tous les efforts possibles pour progresser, donnant toujours le meilleur d'elle-même et n'hésitant pas à s'occuper des corvées qu'Anna déléguait toujours. Avec une fiancée telle que Tamao, Yoh pourrait avoir la vie tranquille et sereine dont il rêvait tant ! Alors pourquoi restait-il avec Anna ? Cela devait être parce que sa famille préférait une belle-fille puissante, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>	Et en même temps, cette explication ne suffisait pas, ne pouvait être la bonne. Les Asakura avaient choisi Tamao autant qu'Anna comme candidates possibles pour cette union. C'était donc qu'ils les jugeaient toutes deux aptes à entrer dans la famille, et qu'ils ne s'offusqueraient en rien si Yoh donnait sa préférence à l'une plutôt qu'à l'autre, et qu'ils respecteraient son choix... Pourtant, il était toujours fiancé à Anna... C'était à ne rien y comprendre ! Avait-il peur qu'en rompant ses fiançailles avec Anna celle-ci ne le tue ?</p><p>	Et lorsqu'on lui posait la question, Yoh ne répondait jamais. Il se contentait toujours de sourire d'un air relaxé, en riant un peu et en répétant son éternel adage : « tout se passera bien », éludant toujours la question.</p><p> </p><p>	Le jeune homme savait que jamais il ne réussirait à leur expliquer. Que jamais les autres ne comprendraient. Comment le pourraient-ils ?</p><p>	Comment leur dire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard ? Qu'il avait eu aussitôt envie de la connaître et de la protéger ? La promesse qu'il lui avait faite ? Le sacrifice de Matamune ? La déclaration d'amour d'Anna ? Comment leur expliquer ces moments silencieux où ils se disaient plus qu'avec des mots, par de simple regards ? Que les entraînements d'Anna, aussi infernaux soient-ils, n'étaient que sa manière de l'aider ?</p><p>	Il ne pourrait jamais leur expliquer. Ni même l'infinie confiance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, ou l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Il ne pourrait jamais leur expliquer la beauté d'Anna. Son regard envoûtant. Ses petites marques d'affection. Cette nuit avant son départ... Les pas légers de la jeune fille sur le parquet pour le rejoindre, comme une mélodie délicate. Sa chaleur. Son corps...</p><p>	Non, il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer. Ils ne comprendraient pas, refuseraient de le croire. Et puis, Yoh ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils comprennent. C'était un secret entre elle et lui, comme un porte-bonheur qui le protégeait.</p><p>	Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de comprendre : eux savaient pourquoi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>